The Whole Picture
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Jaden is suprised with old friends and unexpected family members, but things don't go as planned. An old flame retuns with painful memories and family secrets will be revealed when something evil tries to resurrect the Supreme King and end the world! AU? ON HIATUS.
1. Reunions

Takes place after Jaden and Alexis's tag battle together. He gets an unexpected suprise when friends and family from his past come to help! But, the suprise gets bigger when something tries to ressurect the evil side of the Supreme King and end the world. Can Jaden fight the darkness within, save his friends and family, and defeat the demons from his past? Find out! First Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic!

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: Hey guys!!! This is gonna be my first, really long GX story! Be kind!

Chazz: Yeah right! Why would they be nice to you?

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: What was that? *getting flamethrower ready*

Chazz: Uh… nothing!

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: *smiles evil smile* Thought so. Oh, and welcome my best bud Nicole!

Nicole: Hey peoples!! What's up?

Chazz: Go away, nobody wants you here!

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: Be nice Chazz! Don't make me get Fluffy on you!

Nicole: Oh, can I do it?! Please!

Chazz: *scoffs* Ooo, I'm so scared! Help me! Fluffy's gonna get me! Yeah, right.

Nicole: *opens cage* Go get him!

Fluffy: … RAWR!!!! GRRR RRRAAWWWRRR!!!

Chazz: O.o Crap… *runs*

Nicole: Hahaha!! *laughs maniacally*

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: *sweat drop* Okay… while Nicole enjoys watching Chazz get chased around, enjoy the first part! *walks over next to Nicole* Fluffy! Don't get blood on the furniture!!

Fluffy: RAWR!!

Chapter 1: Reunions

It was a bright day at Duel Academy. The sun was warm, the skies were clear, and class was still boring. It had been a few weeks since everyone got back from the other dimension, and things were changing big time.

Syrus, along with Chazz and Blair, were now Obelisk Blues, Hasselberry is the ace duelist in the Ra Yellow dorms, and sadly, Jim, Axel and Jesse had to get back to their old schools to graduate. Bastion had come back from the different dimension a day after Jaden with no memory of what he happened after that bright flash of light from Jaden and Yubel's duel.

But the biggest change of all was Jaden Yuki. All of the students, his friends, and even his teachers noticed the dramatic change in his behavior.

Althogh his friends don't know the true reason he is acting this way, this was their only guess. He was no long the happy-go-lucky kid they knew in the first and second years at Duel Academy. His goofy grin was gone, and his once friendly and carefree spirit vanished.

Now, his eyes were guarded and lost it's sparkle for fun, his attitude was pushing everyone away, and he had become very distant. He was even going as far as ditching school almost every day to avoid his old friends questioning eyes and not have to explain himself, even though he has very good reasons for the things he is doing.

Today, the whole gang –Bastion, Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Chazz, Blair, and Hasselberry- were in class, waiting for the day to be over so they could try and cheer Jaden up. Every time they caught a glimpse of him on campus, he was always wearing a serious face, deep in thought, and kind of sad...

"Hey, where's Jay?" Syrus asked hopefully, looking around the classroom. "Wait, don't tell me…"

Alexis nodded her head, "Yup, ditching class again. This is the third time this week."

Syrus put his head down, resting on his folded arms, "I thought he was getting back to normal after your tag duel together." He said while casting a quick glance to Hasselberry, Blaire, and Alexis.

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean private. I thought the Sarg was havin fun… he even smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time…" Hasselberry commented.

Blaire sighed, "I thought he was havin fun too! At least we know he's getting better, I mean, we all did see some of the old Jaden again, right?" everyone nodded. "All we have to do is get him to duel more and have fun, and then _my_ Jaden will be back to normal!" Blaire clasped her hands together with a happy look on her face.

Blaire's last comment made Alexis twitch in irritation, "What do you mean by _your_ Jaden?" she mumbled to herself. Jaden is her friend, but come on, he is a great guy that any girl would be lucky to have. Blaire didn't even notice, she was into her plan in bringing Jaden back.

Chazz scoffed, "Who cares?! We don't need that slacker back. You've got me!" he pointed to himself proudly, but only got cold glares in return. He was just trying to lighten the mood, because as much as he hated to admit it, he kinda missed his _rival_... if thats what you would call them now.

As if reading his mind, "Don't say that Chazz, you know you miss him as much as the rest of us. Maybe even more." Atticus teased, folding his arms across his chest.

Chazz growled, "No I don't! I don't miss that slacker at all!"

Bastion sighed and continued to create formulas on how to get Jaden back to normal and maybe restore his memory. "Will you please, for Ra's sake, be quiet!?"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

Bastion put his face in his hands from exasperation, trying to block out thoughts of creating a _sleeping _potion for those two idiots. Hint hint…

Alexis shook her head in embarrassment and disbelief at her brothers' utter immaturity. "Hey, remember what Mr. Crowler told us abou this special, _Duel Academy _visitors_,_ weekend? Do you think it will cheer him up?"

"Cheer who up?" asked a familiar voice.

Immediately, everybody's heads shot up to find where the voice came from. At the top of the stairs, an Australian boy with a crocodile strapped to his back, a cowboy hat, and bandage over his right eye stood at the top of the steps in the doorway, wearing a big grin.

"Hey y'all!" another familiar voice called. A boy with a southern accent, teal blue hair, and bright emerald eyes, stepped out from behind the tall Australian boy and stood to his right. He also had a huge grin on his face.

"What's up?" and yet again, another recognizable voice came around the two boys. He stepped to the tall boys left. He had dark skin, serious eyes, and duel disk in the shape of a gun strapped to his leg. You could tell he lived like everything was a battle by his confident stance, but right now he was smirking.

"JIM! JESSE! AXEL!!" they all screamed.

Alexis stepped forward to greet them, "It's so great to see you guys!" she hesitated then asked, "What are you guys doing back?" she looked at them questioningly.

"Ah, that? Well, we called in a few favors, and 'ere we are." Jim explained smiling. Shirley even seemed happy. "We don't start class for another three days."

"It's great to see you guys again! But why do you want to come here? Especially after everything that happened…" Syrus asked in shock.

"That's the reason we're stayin', somethin like that can't scare us away! Besides, our schools got boring, and we can't just leave our best buds!" said the Crystal Beast Master. Axel and Jim nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know you're not the top duelists anymore." Blaire declared proudly, "You'll have to beat all of us and Jaden to get that title back."

Jim chuckled, "You're right. Now, who were you talkin' 'bout before we made our grand entrance? Oh, and where's Jaden?" At that moment, the atmosphere became solemn and grim. This sent chills up the Australians spine, which rarely happened.

Syrus stuttered a bit, "It's Jaden. You see, he's…"

The trio's eyes widened at his name. "What's wrong with Jaden?!" they all asked at the same time with worry in their eyes, and concern in their voices, Axel barely maintaining his cool.

Alexis was about to continue where Syrus left off, but Crowler just happened to come in at the right time with his usual greeting and showing obvious disdain for certain students. Alexis gave the boys an _I'll-explain-after-class_ look.

The foreigners nodded and headed out the door before Dr. Crowler started yelling.

Outside the door, Jim, Axel, and Jesse were wondering what was up with Jaden.

"What do you think happened to Jay? They seemed pretty down when you mentioned his name." Axel directed his comment to Jim.

He shrugged, equally puzzled by their reaction, "Dunno, mate. When he came back, we barely ever saw 'im, and we had to leave soon after, so we couldn't really talk with him."

"Maybe he's still feelin' guilty about what happened in the other dimension…" Jesse mused, looking at the wall thoughtfully. "I mean, I would still feel guilty if I was the one to become… you-know-who, and did ...the things he did... even if my friends forgave me."

Jim nodded in agreement, "But still, don't you think he would at least try to calm everyone down? He's the kinda guy that would put his friend's happiness before his own."

Axel calmly said, "We should wait before we jump to any conclusions. We don't even know the whole story. Jim and I weren't there when Jaden faced Yubel, not even you Jesse."

They all shrugged and decided to give up on the topic until they knew the full story and decided to talk a walk around the school to reaquaint themselves with the large surroundings. And maybe even find Jaden to have a word or two with him.

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: Okay, that was the first Chapter! Good? Bad? Review and give me some pointers, and maybe some ideas! I've been daydreaming about this story for, like, FOREVER!! It gets better, I promise!!

Nicole: Hey, JapaneseAnimeFreak16, there are some lawyers outside.

Chazz: Ahhh!! Get this thing off me!! *shakes leg to detach Fluffy*

Fluffy: RAWR! (no way!)

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: Don't worry Nicole, I got it. Here, hold this and help me. *hands Nicole a chainsaw and picks up flamethrower* COME AND GET IT YOU STINKING LAWYERS!! HAYAAHH!!


	2. Questions

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews!! We have a new guest today and he name is...

Nicole: My buddy, Kayla!!

Kayla: Hey guys! Gimme a big hug! And some other stuff... *wink wink*

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: O.o...

Nicole: OKAY!

Chazz: Nobody wants to give you a hug! Go away!

Kayla: I want to play doctor with you... *looks evily and seductively at Chazz* Nicole can be the nurse...

Chazz: Aw crap... *runs away*

Nicole: *pretending to hold microphone* Doctor Kayla! Doctor Kayla! Come in Docter Kayla! The patient has escaped...

Kayla: Get the gurney, the velcro straps, and the tray of 'toys' for the patient. Chazzy, come out come out wherever you are! *holding a very large needle with unknown substances inside*

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: I knew this was a bad idea... *sigh* Just don't make a mess!

Kayla and Nicole: AWW!! *pouting*

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: *another sigh* Fine! Just clean up when your done!

Kayla and Nicole: YEAH! *jumps and high fives* Lets find Chazz!

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: Okay, now while they are hunting- looking for Chazz, enjoy the Chapter!

Chazz: AAHHHH!!

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: *sweat drop*

Chapter 2: Questions

"What am I doing here?" Jaden quietly asked himself. He was standing on the rooftop- one of his favorite hangout hang out spots- thinking. The warm bright sun shone down on his face as the wind lightly played with his chocolate and honey brown hair, making it messier than usual.

A presence appeared a few feet behind him, "You know why you're here. To protect your friends." The spirit smile knowingly and reassuringly. His emotions were her emotions, his pain was her pain, and now, his crushing guilt and lingering grief was hers as well. He still felt horrible about what happened in the other dimension, and it broke her heart seeing him fight a long, lonely internal battle. She couldn't help, she was the one that pretty much caused the whole mess, but she felt anger towards the very same people he was trying to protect.

"How am I protecting them by staying here? If anything, I'm making their lives harder by bringing all this chaos and destruction to this school. What kind of friend am I, if I could still be considered that." He said solemnly. He pictured his friends terrified and angry faces, the tears of hatred and pain, and most of all, the rage filled words they spat at him. He knows they didn't mean it, but it still rung in his ears every day.

She chuckled, "It's not your fault a few psychotic, power-hungry maniacs came to this school and targeted you." Trying to lighten the mood, and she was rewarded with a small laugh from Jaden.

"Yeah," he reluctantly agreed, still not convinced, "I guess." He could tell he hadn't hidden his disbelief very well, but it was the truth. And the truth hurts sometimes.

She walked over to him to put a hand on his shoulder, but ended up embracing him. She hugged him from behind, her arms wrapped loosely and protectively around his shoulders, and her cheek brushing against his soft hair. Like a mother comforting her child.

She loved him more than anything, more than life, more than the world, more than existence. Although she was more obsessive then, she had grown to love him at a parental status, standing as his mother figure. Of course she was still obsessive… just a little…

Jaden relaxed into her nonexistent touch- her presence was what really mattered. She was still a duel spirit, not body heat, no heart beat, but that didn't stop Jaden from feeling safe and secure. She had that affect on him, to make him feel like a little boy in his mothers caring arms, and he really needed it.

Everything was upside down for him. Dueling- the thing he loved most- was now a matter of life or death even though it's not always true. His friends probably hate him and the possibility of some wacho coming to Duel Academy to end the world… again… was a _very_ high possibility.

_She_ was the only one that truly understood the magnitude of everything. Not only because she was a part of him, but she felt that way after the duel in the other dimension. When they fused, she was so happy, but also sad and angry at the fact she hurt Jaden deeply, and now he feels the pain.

Now, it is her duty and willingly sole purpose in life- or spirituality- to comfort him, to love him, to protect him, to help him, and to always be there for him.

She disappeared into his soul, letting Jaden wander in his thoughts. Most of the time, his thoughts led him to the past, present and future. He usually just daydreams about how he wished things would go back to normal, not seeing the things he saw, not hearing the things he heard, and not knowing the things he knew.

He pondered over his present problems. Do his friends hate him now? They should, but he knew they didn't. Still, this feeling inside of him, it's like a cold hand wrapping its fingers around his heart and slowly squeezing his life into oblivion.

His future problems. Are there more bad guys out there to hurt his friends? Can he use his powers for good, like his Elemental Hero's? Why does everything bad happen to him?

Stop. Right. There.

Why _him_? Why his friends? Why is it that every time, anything dangerous around the corner, just happens to find him? Why Duel Academy? What is so special or unique about this very island? Or is it the people here? No, it's definitely him. The bad guys never seem to target anyone else. Is it because of the powers he never knew he had? Did it have something to do with Yubel? Why? Why him?!

'WHY ME?!' he dramatically screamed in his head.

'_Because you are weak…'_

Hold it.

Did he just think that? No way.

Jaden looked around him to make sure if there was someone or something near him. That voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

'_Your friends make you weak…'_

There it is again! This time it was clearer, like it was whispering him his ear rather than across a field. This voice… it was eerily familiar… it sent shivers up Jaden's spine.

The voice had no emotion, no life. Cold. Cold, and careless. Where has he heard that voice before? It made him feel weak, guilty, and it sent a rush of emotions through him.

Since when did the ground tilt up? Why was the pillar all of a sudden next to his face when he was a few feet away? His head began to spin as he started seeing images flash before his eyes. He put a hand on the pillar next to him, to steady himself.

He couldn't make out any of the figures he saw, nor could he recognize the swirling torrent of voices in his head. It felt like his head was about to explode with all this sudden pressure. He sank down the pillar with his back to it, his hands on his head as if trying to stop the spinning and keep his head from splitting in two.

When he thought he was on the brink, it ended. He felt worn out, confused, and breathless. He was almost completely unconscious, unaware of what just happened.

He shakily stood up as his furry little friend appeared.

"Kurri kuri! {Are you okay, Jaden?}" Cried little Winged Kuriboh.

Jaden chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I'm alright pal. No need to worry, just got a little dizzy." And with that, Winged Kuribo disappeared- but not without sparing another worried glance.

RING!! Class has ended.

'I'd better get a grip, or else my friends will freak.' Jaden thought to himself. He smiled lightly, realizing how much his friends truly cared about him, it made him feel warm, and calm. But what was that voice talking about? His friends make him weak? No, if anything, they make him stronger and better.

When he was about to get off the roof, he noticed the students weren't filing out of the school doors as usual… they were flooding out, with the feeling of excitement, energy, and even a hint of nervousness. 'What's goin' on down there? Ack! TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!' he mentally yelled at himself. His head ache was getting worse, and the loud jeers and cheers from the students weren't helping. Neither were the endless questions racing through his head.

"Jaden!" the sound of his name snapped him out of his migraine-inducing thoughts. "Hey Jay! Where are you?!" he immdeiatly realized the squeaky voice came from none other than…! The boy running up the stairs like his life depended on it. Syrus Truesdale.

"Hey Sy, what's up? And why are you running?" Jaden asked amused. His friend was in front of him, hunched over with heaving shoulders as he tried to catch his breath.

"Jaden…" he said breathlessly. Jezz, did he run a marathon to get up here? "You're… gonna… be late!" he blurted out , still wheezing.

Jaden cocked an eyebrow, his eyes showing confusion, "Be late for what Sy?"

Instead of answering right away, Syrus decided to grab Jaden's wrist and drag him while telling him along the way. Even the situation wasn't very comical, it made Syrus smile, hidden from Jaden. This is just like old times, when Jaden would usually forget, or slept in and Syrus had to save the day. "I'll tell ya on the way! Just hurry, everyone's waiting." And continued forward without hesitation.

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: Well...?

Chazz: It sucked. It didn't have me in it!

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: Shouldn't you be hiding... *glare* If only looks could kill *sigh*

Kayla: Chazzy! We haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet!

Nicole: Yeah! I wanted to see what funny noise you make after we use this! *holds up a cactus*

Chazz: *crawls under rock*

JapaneseAnimeFreak16: Well, Review please! Ands give me some pointers and maybe some ideas!


	3. Greetings

Chapter 3

"Seriously Sy! Where are you taking me?!" Jaden asked in exasperation. They have been walking for ten minutes now, and every time he asked Syrus a question, the bluenette just waved him off with a _'you'll see'_ or '_be patient'_ and most commonly used _'we're almost there.'_ It was driving him nuts!

They seemed to be heading for the docks like all the other students around them- only the others were rushing and hurrying way ahead of them, but what could be so important down there that had everyone so hyper and excited? He had heard from a few students and teachers about something called Duel Academy Visitors, but what did that mean? He wasn't in class enough to know, and when he was, he wasn't paying attention. He sighed heavily and was about to ask where they were going _again_, but Syrus was one step ahead.

"We're goin to the docks to see all the family and friends coming!" Syrus said happily. He was a few steps ahead of Jaden, and despite how short his legs are, he was walking pretty fast.

Jaden became confused. So if the visitor thing is for family and friends, why is it today? Wasn't it on the weekend and over break? "I thought that was for the weekend and over break." He voiced his thoughts.

Syrus shrugged without looking back to face Jaden, "The ship came early, apparently the winds were picking up big time, sending everyone on board all the way over here. Anyways, my parents are coming to visit and they wanna meet you and everybody else!" he said excitedly, adding a little skip to his step as if he got an extra dose of happiness.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock. Why would Sy's parents want to meet him after all the things he's done? Do they even know? What would they think? What would they do if they found out? Maybe going is a bad idea…

Syrus noticed that Jaden had become eerily quiet and turned around, walking backwards , careful not to trip over his own feet as usual. Jaden was probably nervous, "Don't worry Jay. They just want to see what my friends are like. I told them about how you helped me make even more friends and how great of a duelist you are! I wasn't sure if I wanted them to know that we're been in life threatening situations…"

Jaden smiled lightly at his friend's praise, "That's cool Sy; I don't want to get your parents all freaked out. Besides, it wasn't all that bad," he didn't believe his own words. Of course they had been dangerous- de didn't even know if he would make it, but he was still worried about seeing them. Can he look them in the eye knowing he almost got their son killed? Multiple times!? "Where are all the guests staying?" he decided to change the subject before his train of thought took him anywhere near what he had been avoiding.

Syrus didn't seem to notice his friends wavering tone or abrupt change of topic, so he spun around on his heels and walked face forward again, "They have a whole section of the Obelisk Blue dorms set up for them. And get this, they said the ships engine was a bit off from being pushed so hard, so everyone's stayin an extra three days!" Syrus seemed really cheerful at this development. "So are your parents comin?"

Jaden hesitated as he felt his chest tighten almost painfully. They didn't know about is family or home life. Should he tell them? Would it make them hate him and think of him as a different person than he is today? "Uhh…" he began but was thankfully interrupted by his other friends, Hasselberry, Blaire, and Alexis who were a little ways ahead.

"Jaden! Syrus! Hurry up! The passengers are boarding the docks!" Alexis and Blaire called, at the same time, with their hands cupped around their mouths to amplify their voices.

Hasselberry was jogging in place, "Serge! Private! Pick up your feet. We need to greet our superiors! The General does not like to wait so move!" he seemed happy and nervous at the same time while fervently reciting appropriate responses to his superior.

Syrus grabbed Jaden's wrist and, despite his size, dragged the brunette at top speed. They all ran towards the edge of the island where the ship will be docking. Once the crowd of people became visible, they slowed down till they met up with Atticus and Bastion who were looking for their families.

Jaden glanced side to side and, after confirming his suspicions, asked with a questioning look, "Where's Chazz?" he was still slightly panting after running the distance.

His friends shared almost glum looks and Blaire finally said, "His parents were too busy and he doesn't like his brothers. Ya know, since they threatened him, used him, and abandoned him… all for the sake of taking over the world." All this came out in one, nonchalant, breath. She doesn't sugar coat things, does she?

Jaden nodded in understanding until an even bigger and more energized crowd engulfed the small group. "The passengers must be disembarking now…" he mumbled out loud while being pushed by other students.

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Duel Academy!_" Chancellor Sheppard's voice rang through the speakers and in everyone's ears but his tone still warm and welcoming, "_This week, classes will resume with extended lunch periods, while parents and friends may observe how the school works and how students carry on with their day. Due to a complaint filed last year about our poor conduct in the school, we have decided to give you a firsthand look at how well your child is doing! Thank you._" Chancellor Sheppard dismounted the podium as cheer erupted through the crowd in waves of clapping and shouting.

Heads were craning to scan the surrounding area to look for that certain someone- or some ones, hands were waving in the air, and names could be heard.

Alexis immediately began jumping up and down excitedly- which is not very Alexis-like- when Atticus pushed through the thick mass of people, holding two wrists in his hands that became a pair of arms, then two full bodies. Alexis ran and hugged the rather large man, squealing like a little girl who got a new doll.

The man was wearing a white under-shirt and a faded, yet colorful, hula t-shirt. He was also wearing a pair of tan khakis that reached just above his knees, exposing hairy legs and brown flip-flops. He had a huge smile on his face and wrapped his large arms around Alexis, lovingly, and rested his cheek on top of her head. "Hey, how's my little princess doin?" his voice was gruff but warm and reassuring.

Alexis hugged him tighter and said, "I'm fine daddy, just missed you and mom a lot." Her voice was slightly muffled from burying her face in his chest, "And I'm not a princess anymore" she said with a slightly whiney, but happy, tone.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. You're a queen now. An Obelisk Blue Queen." He spoke the last three words slowly with pride and an indescribable tone. Like a father letting go of his little girl, feeling a bit sad, but happy.

Atticus was enveloped by his mothers smothering hug, eagerly returning it with as much enthusiasm. She was so happy to have her boy back, and after years of waiting he was here in her arms like when he was little. "I missed you so much Atti! You really scared your father and me!" she said lightly, trying not to spoil the sweet moment with bad memories.

Atticus nodded, "It's good to be back." While his mother was distracted, he mouthed to the rest of the gang, _she doesn't know about Night Shroud _while shaking his head. They understood. Don't bring it up and let him do the talking.

Alexis and Atticus switched places, so now Atticus and his dad were shaking hands and giving each other meaningful looks full of understanding and emotions beyond words. Must be a father-son secret language. Alexis and her mom were squealing in delight to see each other and were hugging and jumping like high school girls.

Their heartfelt family moment was abruptly drawn to a close when a loud bellow jogged everyone out of their quiet moment.

"Front and center Private!" a deep, gravely voice boomed over all other sounds, making everything quiet for a few short seconds. It sent waves of undeniable authority throughout the campus.

Hasselberry jumped at hearing the familiar voice and immediately stood up straight, his legs together and his feet parallel, and his hand in a salute position next to his forehead, "Yes sir, General!" he called as steady as he could.

His friends gave him puzzled looks, but quickly became aware of the fact that a large man, wearing an army uniform, marched through the crowd like Moses parting the Red Sea. His eyes were sharp, with fuzzy eyebrows shadowing them, he had a bushy black mustached that matched his formal army attire, and had an air of authority and confidence that demanded respect. He had an aura around him that said _do not speak until spoken to_.

He had his hands behind his back and stood in front of Hasselberry with a scrutinizing gaze. He inspected the young private with a penetrating stare that made Hasselberry want to fidget and shift, but the General didn't like that. Slowly, the man turned his attention from his son, to his friends.

Each of Hasselberry's companions cowered slightly at his piercing gaze, but stood frozen. He was an intimidatingly large man, with broad shoulders, and surely standing at, at least, six foot two and all of the medals and medallions that hung off his jacket made him seem all the more powerful.

At that moment, when he was within a few feet of the group, it was as if ten pounds extra pounds weighed down on everyone's chest- making it hard to breath, let alone talk.

Syrus's mouth became quite dry, Alexis fidgeted slightly- as did Atticus-Blaire tried to avoid his gaze, and Bastion slowly dissolved into the swarm of people… who also seemed to be backing away from the General as well. You can never be too far. (Sweat drop)

Finally, the General's gaze landed on Jaden with a look of thoughtfulness, suspicion, comprehension, and most surprisingly, respect. "Jaden Yuki." He declared without question.

Jaden seemed trustworthy enough. Then out of nowhere, Jaden stuck his hand out for a handshake with a grin on his face, "Hiya there General! Nice to meet ya!" his voice was cheerful.

His hand hung in the air, the General looking at it with distrust and a little bewilderment. He is either a gutsy or clueless kid. Hasselberry almost gasped but strained to remain still, and choked on his words. Syrus and the rest looked equally aghast and surprised at Jaden's bold move.

Jaden was starting to get nervous. Was this the wrong thing to do? His doubts were cleared when the General reached out, astonishingly, and took his hand in a firm, strong, and almost bone crushing, handshake. "Nice to meet you as well, Sergeant Yuki."

Hasselberry's mouth gaped, and closed then opened again. If you held a fish next to his face, they would seem like family. Syrus made a questionable squeak and the rest looked stunned, as did Alexis's mother and father.

Once the two let go, the General began, "I have heard much about you Jaden Yuki. How you are the best duelist in this school, facing up to any challenge, and have even saved many lives and I respect you for it." His voice was just as confident as the way he carried himself and continued after a short pause, "Yet you wear a Slifer red uniform…?" his statement soon ended as what one would assume to be a question, but the General was never unsure, so don't ask him about it.

Jaden laughed nervously at hearing the praise and was taken off guard by the abrupt question and replied, "Yeah, I guess... I just like Slifer. I don't see myself wearing Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue."

The General gave him a disapproving look, "A man is only as good as his rank."

Jaden shook his head, "I don't think rank makes a man, General. I think it's his skills, and his friends." He felt self-assurance as he looked up at the General.

It seemed as if General didn't have a retort, so he turned to his son- who was still saluting- and ordered, "At ease Private. I want a briefing tomorrow morning. Room 210." He nodded his head curtly, turned on his heels, and swiftly marched away.

Hasselberry stood still for quite some time before he exhaled a long breath- that he has been holding the whole time- and snapped out of it. "I can't believe you talked to the General like that Sarg!" his voice was neither mad nor happy. Instead he sounded astonished, surprised, and bewildered.

Alexis stepped in- after pulling herself together- with a smirk, "Jaden's not the type of person to beat around the bush, Hasselberry. I guess the General respects straightforwardness." She was impressed at how Jaden was able to stay so calm under such an intense gaze.

She felt her mother brush past her and stood in front of Jaden with a wide grin, "Jaden Yuki! We owe you a debt of gratitude for bringing our son back to us! Alexis tells us that you played a big role in getting him back!" she gave Jaden an awkward and enthusiastic hug. The awkwardness, she did not notice.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." Was his wheezy reply after receiving the death grip.

When she finally let go, her husband stood in front of Jaden, examining him with the same stare as the General, only not as intense or intimidating. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded him head approvingly, laid a hand on Jaden's shoulder, and retreated to his wife's side.

Alexis's mother gave him another bright smile and turned to Alexis and said, "We'll be heading to the dorms dear. If you need us, we're in room 217, alright?" when Alexis nodded her head, her mom got closer and whispered so low, that only Alexis could hear, "He's a cutie. Go for it." She giggled when she saw her daughters blush and dropped jaw, and quickly skirted off before Alexis could say anything.

Her mother called over her shoulder, with her husband hot on her heels, "Oh! And before I forget, Alicia and James are here too. They're in the room next to ours. See ya!"

Jaden tilted his head curiously at his friend's reaction. Did he do something? Or was it what her mother said? Did her mom say something about him? His cute, curious face made him look adorably clueless, and when he tilted his head to the side, Alexis's mom winked at her daughter and ran off again. Alexis looked shocked, appalled and extremely embarrassed. Jaden's friends chuckled and Atticus burst out laughing at the event, but only Jaden wasn't sure what was going on.

The crowd around them began to thin out until there was only a few other families and friends left. Bastion jogged up to them and said, "Sorry about my absence. I needed to find my father and my friends Tyler has been wreaking havoc again."

Syrus looked unconvinced and sneered, "Yeah, right Bastion. You were just scared of Hasselberry's dad." Then asked as an afterthought, "And who's Tyler?"

Bastion looked offended, like he was accused of some hideous crime, but also had a slight pink on his face that no one could see, "I was not! I wanted to make sure my father's trip was fine and if he needed any help with the luggage!" he seemed embarrassed and guilty at the same time. "And, if you must know, Tyler is a very good friend of mine. We were both prodigies but he was sent to a high class private school in the Middle-East."

Blaire chirped in, "My mom is gonna meet us at the Blue dorms and my friend Adrien is coming too. We've been best buds since middle school. I told her all about you Jaden." She stuck her tongue out playfully. "She really wants to meet you." She giggled.

"Let's head back. I think my dad lost his way there, so I have to go find him and mom." Syrus sighed heavily. "How hard is it to meet you son at the docks!? I told him on the phone a few days ago." Syrus threw his hands up in the air for emphasis, and making everyone laugh.

As they were walking back, they decided to take the long way. The path was wide and led straight to the main buildings, each side was lined with tall oak and maple trees, benches and lamp posts. There were few gaps that lead to dirt trails around the forests covering the island, shrouded in looming shadows. It was nearly supper time, but it seemed a bit darker than it should be.

After walking and chattering a while, Syrus stopped for a second. The gang didn't take more than a dozen steps before realizing their little friends wasn't with them and turned. Jaden was about to ask what's up but Syrus cut in, "Jay? Where are your parents?"

Jaden was surprised by the question but shrugged it off with a nonchalant answer, "Not comin." He didn't seem to mind.

Everyone looked shocked. Jaden's parents weren't coming? Alexis looked sad for him and asked, "Why not?" everyone looked a bit anxious and sad for him.

Jaden was about to tell them it was fine and don't feel bad for him, but another voice cut him off. A very familiar voice of a young girl that sent shivers up Jaden's spine and sent his mind into alert. He looked beyond the darkness and his mouth gaped.

"_Cause their too busy, right JayJay?" _


	4. Enemies

Chapter Four: Enemies

"Cause they're too busy, right JayJay?" a young girl asked. Her voice resonated through the trees that concealed her, her sickly sweet voice making Jaden's skin crawl. Of course he was the only one to hear her since he was standing closest to the woods.

His body went rigid; staying perfectly still, craning his head to where her voice came from, which was of course the creepy, dark woods… how fitting. What was she doing here? Why was she here? Didn't she get the message last time? He didn't want to be friends with her let alone within fifty feet of her. It might sound harsh but this is one truth he was _not_ willing to sugar-coat. But one thought stood out in his muddled mind.

_Ah, crap... she found me…_

"Slacker!" called a familiar and annoyed voice. Jaden barely heard him but his friends turned their attention on the approaching black Slifer, and two pro-duelists. "What the heck is goin on here?" he demanded.

Syrus stammered, "W-what are you doin here big bro?" he asked his older brother.

Zane shrugged, "I was coming to tell you that our parents are already waiting in the dorm room. They were wondering why you didn't pick them up from the docks. They ended up wandering around the campus for about an hour until they ran into Chazz and Aster." He said in a cool voice. His attention turned to Jaden but when he was about to ask, Aster beat him to it.

Aster asked, "Why does Jaden look like a deer caught in headlights?" pointing to the frozen Jaden who seemed to be gawking at a tree.

Bastion answered, putting a hand on his chin, "It seems he is struggling with an internal battle. What triggered it, I haven't the slightest idea. He's been standing like that for about a full minute until you three came. I don't think he even heard Chazz yelling." Chazz shot him a dirty look but said nothing.

Indeed, Jaden was struggling. Should he run for it and dash to the dorms? Maybe he could catch a boat out of here… No, she already found him; it's inevitable they'll run into each other. But he can't deal with her _now_! How is he supposed to explain this to his friends when they don't even have a clue what's goin on?! _Heck, even I don't know what's goin on!_ He screamed in his head. And besides, if he left now, not only will he worry his friends to no end,_ she_ will no doubt interrogate them until they break.

The thought sent another shiver down his spine, but so did the thought of dealing with her. It took a great deal of effort for him to suppress a shudder.

"Is the Serge alright?" Hasselberry asked. He noticed Jaden's panic stricken face.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and took a better look at his expression and commented, "I don't know Hasselberry, but he looks terrified, grossed out, mad, and worried all at the same time. If that's even possible." She mumbled the last part.

"Of course my Jay-bear's alright. Well, now that _I'm_ here!" she said Jaden's name like she was saying a prayer, ending in a smug tone, and trying to sound seductive but failing miserably in Jaden's mind. Her voice was loud enough to snap everyone, except Jaden, out of their thoughts.

"'_My Jay-bear'_?" Alexis questioned raising an eyebrow, as did the rest of the group.

Jaden seemed to unfreeze and turned to look back at his weirded-out friends, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. "Hehe, well…"

Just then, rustling was heard in the bushes and the perfect example of the stereotypical _blonde Barbie_ stumbled out of the woods. Yup, she was a Barbie, right down to the ridiculously expensive and slutty boots and the long platinum blonde hair that wasn't even her real hair color-according to her eyebrows. She pouted and cried, "Awww! I broke a freaking nail!" but her nail was quickly forgotten when her sights landed on a very apprehensive Jaden.

_Uh-oh_ was Jaden's last thought before the girl squealed in delight.

"Girls, he's over here!" she called back into the woods. A few moment later, a girl with equally fake bleach blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, stumbled out of the woods and was soon followed after by a red-head with a hair cut that reminded them of Spock from Star Trek.

The red-head cried, "My boots are ruined!" and stomped her feet like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

The second blonde scoffed at the little display and whined, "Who cares about your boots? My hair is totally messed up!" she started picking leaves and twigs out of her hair, then her face brightened, and her voice filled with hope, "Hey! Do you think they have a salon here?!" she turned to look at the red head for answers.

The girl nodded her head profusely and said, "Yeah! Maybe they have a shoe store too! Or a mall!" both girls squealed and giggled in delight at the thought while everyone else sweat-dropped or did an anime face-fault.

Aster asked in an incredulous tone, "They do know this is a school, right?" more to himself than anyone here.

Zane pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily in disappointment and shame, also showing disbelief in the girls' utter ignorance and, quite frankly, stupidity.

The trio of girls was wearing the same basic thing-skimpy halter tops that should be considered illegal everywhere in the world, white miniskirts that barely covered their butts, and high heeled boots that were so tall, it's a wonder those girls could even walk- only the blonde with shorter hair was wearing a blue top, the red-head was wearing green, and their leader was wearing a mix of blinding hot pink and a sickly purple.

**(A/N: For the record, I don't believe in these stereotypes. Some of my best friends are blonde and they're the smartest people ever. Just a little idea that popped into my head and I said why not lol XD)**

Alexis and Blair looked disgusted by the trios clothing. Those girls gave bad names to all women who want to be independent and don't want to be judged by stereotypes. This especially hit Alexis hard because two out of those three girls were blondes! And those weren't even their real hair colors!

Chazz wrinkled his nose at the sight. Alexis was way more beautiful than those three girls could ever hope to be. Syrus, Bastion, and Hasselberry blushed and looked away, while Atticus gagged from taking one look. Zane and Aster remained indifferent and focused on Jaden and his reaction to the girls and how they seemed to know each other.

The leader quickly dusted herself off to look presentable- insert scoff and gag here- and squealed again and took a step towards Jaden, "Jay-bear! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Jaden took a step back every time she tried to get close and sighed, "What are you doing here Jacklyn?" his face showed annoyance and his tone was not light, "And I've told you before; I'm not you '_Jay-bear'_." He visibly cringed from saying his unwanted nickname. His voice was cold which surprised everyone, even himself.

The gang was taken aback by the seriousness and sternness of his voice. Also, they were surprised by the fact that he knew these three, and they didn't seem to be on good terms with each other. At least Jaden wasn't, the blonde named Jacklyn was just being oblivious or blatantly ignoring the fact that Jaden didn't like her one bit.

The girl appeared sad for a moment, making Jaden slightly regret how harsh he was, but suddenly, she closed the gap between them but jumping on his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Jaden was surprised but not unprepared, so when she was about to land a kiss on his lips, she got his cheek.

Jaden could hear collective gasps from his friends and knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but for now, he needed to focus on how to pry this Barbie wanna-be off of him. Why won't she get the message? He's not interested in her!!! Far from it actually. "Jacklyn, let go." His voice was stern, like he was talking to a stubborn child. He grabbed her arms and forced them off, using more energy than he thought he needed to get her to let go. He grunted when she finally unraveled her arms and took a few steps back for precaution. He wiped his cheek where she kissed him, using his sleeve to remove the lip-gloss from his face. "Ugh…"

Jaden looked more than irked now and said in a hard tone, "Jacklyn, you should leave. If I'm the only reason you're here, then go. I don't need, nor want you here so go home." His voice left no room for argument, but Jacklyn decided to ignore it- again.

"_Ooh_, Jay-bear is so _forceful_, me likey…" she flirted using a seductive voice that only made Jaden wanted to barf. When she was about to stroll any closer to him, another voice stopped her in her tracks.

"He's taken."

**(A/N: I should've made this a cliffy! Lol *ducks when rotten tomato is thrown* Hey hey! It's not a cliffy so hold you rotten fruit please! ;)**

Jaden's head snapped up, as did the rest of the gangs, and saw a girl about Jaden's age. She had dark brown hair with a layer of blonde on top, matching her stunning and fierce hazel eyes. She was wearing a soft-pink shirt that said _'Girls are like cell phones. We like to be held and talked to, but if you press the wrong button, you'll be disconnected,' _with a brown jacket on top and dark jeans with dark Nike's.

Jacklyn snarled, "What? By who?!" her face contorted into anger, completely discarding her earlier charade of being cute and innocent. Instead, she shot the other girl cold glares that made the outside even colder.

The new girl strolled past a growling Jacklyn and her pack, and sauntered over to Jaden, wrapping her arm around his waist comfortably and smirked triumphantly. She was only about Blair's height, only a few inches taller, coming up to Jaden's nose. Jaden seemed baffled for a fleeting second, but then comprehension flickered across his features, and relaxed and wrapped his arm around her waist as well, bringing the two closer together. The girl scoffed, "Me, are you deaf and blind? You heard me." Jaden beamed at her attitude and encouraged her by tightening his possessive hold on her.

Jacklyn composed herself and sneered, "Yeah right. This is some lame gag that you two are trying to pull. I'm not gonna fall for it for one second, _Danielle_." She drawled and smirked when she saw Danielle's eye twitch in irritation and threw each other more glares.

Then, Danielle retorted, "My name is Danny, and if you want a lame gag, go look in a mirror," and rolled her eyes for emphasis. She heard and felt Jaden chuckle, bringing a smile to her face, and leaned in closer to his embrace. When the blonde showed no signs of giving up, Danny sighed and said, "When will you get the message? Even if Jaden and I weren't going out, he still wouldn't want you." Then she made a tsk-tsk sound, shaking her head in disappointment.

By now, the gang's heads were spinning. Jaden has a girlfriend? And some other girls are after his affections as well? What the heck is going on?! And who are these girls and how do they know Jaden? He doesn't seem fond of the forceful blonde but what about the other girl? They're probably from his hometown… but that doesn't explain the tension and hostility… Everyone's thoughts were the same while they watched the scene unfold in front of them with interest and worry. What has Jaden been hiding?

The gang sweat dropped when Atticus cried dramatically, "How did the Mast of Love not see this?!"

After fuming for a few minutes, another ugly sneer made its way onto her face and she said, "If you two really are a couple, prove it." She folded her arms across her chest and watched expectantly at the two, raising an eyebrow. Her posse also crossed their arms with smug looks on their faces and echoing their leaders command with "_Yeah, prove it!" _'s. They pursed their lips and waited.

Jaden and Danny gave each other meaningful glances, which look suspiciously like a silent communication. The gang held their breaths when they saw Jaden lean down, with Danny reach up, and meet halfway, pressing their lips together.

**(A/N: Hehe, here's the cliffy! *locks all doors in house*)**

…

…

***runs and hides from angry fans***

**Whatdoyathink? Is Danny the real deal, or is Jaden just another boy-toy to her too? How will the gang feel about these changes? What exactly is Jaden hiding from his peeps? Who exactly are these people? **

**Clue for next Chappy: More people from Jaden's past will also come, but the question is, are they here to help Jaden… or hurt him?**

**R&R and the more reviews, the faster these will be updated and posted!!**

***crawls under a rock***


End file.
